


Miedo y dolor.

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Para Steve Bucky siempre ha estado ahí.





	Miedo y dolor.

**Author's Note:**

> He vuelto y con una breve historia. Probablemente verán muchas así desde ahora, pequeñas ideas que no dan para un fichero completo pero que son buena práctica.

Steve estaba aterrado, lo había estado ya por un rato. El verdadero valor, dicen, no es la ausencia de miedo sino cómo manejas ese miedo.

La guerra era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado mientras crecía y cuando fue su turno de pelear la transición fue casi natural. El quería pelear, quería ser un héroe. Eso tenía muchos años, cuando en su alma vibraba el amor a su país y no había casi nada que pudiera igualarlo. Nada, si no contabas a Bucky. Y Steve siempre contaba con Bucky.

Cuando eran dos niños jugando en la calle, cuando la vida era tan simple. Contaba con Bucky cuando crecieron pero Steve era tan delgado y delicado que la gente pensaba que moriría sólo con que le dieran una buena tunda. Pero Steve resistía y lo hacía porque Bucky estaba ahí. Bucky siempre había estado ahí.

Para darle su primer beso, caliente y sudoroso, incómodo como todo primer beso entre chicos de 15 años que se ocultan de sus padres en el techo de un viejo edificio. Un beso que le había hecho vibrar hasta lo más profundo. Un beso que había sacudido sus creencias, su futuro.

Tantas cosas habían sucedido entre ellos. Más besos, sexo, el ejército, el suero… y luego la muerte. Y un reencuentro… y luego una dolorosa separación para reencontrarse una vez más y desatar una guerra que haría a Steve decidir entre el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, y los Vengadores que eran ante todo sus camaradas y gente que admiraba, gente junto a quienes estaba honrado de luchar, gente por quién valía la pena morir.

Pero Bucky era Bucky y no había duda de que si Steve estaba del lado de alguien era suyo. Incluso sobre el dolor de Tony. Incluso ante los acuerdos, ante la división, ante las consecuencias de la guerra. Había renunciado a todo por Buck, a su nación, la que había defendido hasta la muerte. A su título como capitán América, a su escudo, a sus amigos, a un equipo de gente talentosa y capaz, a su gobierno, a su éxito, a sus fracasos, a su identidad.

Y renunciaría a todo las veces que fuera necesario por estar con Buck una vez más. Renunciaría mil veces a lo mismo por darle una nueva oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente. Wakanda les ofrecía eso y más. Les ofrecía libertad, de vivir y de amarse como ellos vieran conveniente.

No tenían mucho, una pequeña cabaña a orillas del bosque con un montón de leña junto a la puerta y un puñado de cabras que saltaban y jugaban en las viejas carretas de madera que había cerca de la casa. No era una vida lujosa, pero era perfecta.

Era una vida de despertar juntos cada mañana, de ver a Bucky levantarse con el pelo enmarañado por el sexo de la noche anterior mientras los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y delineaban su perfil. Y cada mañana ante esa visión Steve se enamoraba de nuevo.

Esa era una vida de vivir modestamente, de comer comida sencilla, tomar leche de las cabras, pasar la tarde cortando leña o leyendo libros tan viejos que ambos los conocían bien. Una vida en la que podía despertar tarde, quedarse en cana y volverse a dormir si eso deseaba. En la que podían pasar días sin salir de la cama o días sin hacer nada más que tomarse de la mano y su fuerte intimidad parecía imperturbable. Funcionaban como dos piezas de un todo, siempre ahí para complementarse pero nunca metiéndose en el camino del otro.

Pero Tony había llamado. Steve sabía que lo haría. Una pequeña parte esperaba que no sucediera, lo deseaba, pero la parte que quería a sus amigos de vuelta mantenía el celular con batería cerca de sí en todo momento, incluso frente a la mirada de reproche de Bucky que no dudaba en expresar su deseo de olvidarse de todo.

Pero no podían olvidarse de Thanos. Ahora más que nunca Steve jamás podría olvidarlo. Lo había intentado. Había luchado con todo lo que tenía, había usado toda su fuerza, toda su rabia, todo su deseo de proteger al público y al hombre que amaba. Y no había sido el único.

Había un ejército completo tratando de ganar tiempo, tratando de proteger a visión, tratando de proteger a Wanda.

Se había enfrentado a aquella criatura él mismo, había hecho gala de una fuerza que parecía venir más de su voluntad que del suero, aumentada por la adrenalina de lo real que se sentía el fin por primera vez desde aquél fatídico vuelo contra el hielo ártico.

Pero no había sido suficiente. El poder que Thanos poseía no podrían igualarlo jamás, no podrían competir con él ahora que le habían permitido llegar hasta ese punto.

Cada plan había fallado, cada intento era más desesperado que el anterior y cuando le vió tronar sus dedos… ese fue el miedo más grande que sintió jamás. Total, paralizante.el destello pareció llenar cada parte de su ser, como si la misma fibra de lo que le daba vida de pronto se hubiera sacudido y vuelto a ensamblar.

Por un momento parecía que todo estaría bien. Nada parecía distinto. Pero Thanos estaba satisfecho, estaba feliz, irradiaba la luz de la victoria. Y Steve casi pensó que había fallado. Hasta que escuchó su nombre.

-¿Steve?

Volteó de inmediato. Bucky estaba a unos metros de él. Bajando el arma que había usado apenas un momento antes. Por un segundo, un segundo de estupidez alimentada por esperanza, pensó que todo terminaría ahí. Pero había algo terrible en todo esto. Podía verlo. La expresión de Bucky no era la misma de siempre, sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía, había algo mal con él y lo sabía.

Su último intento por hacer algo era recurrir a quién siempre buscaba ayudarle… o quizás sólo quería que ese momento entre ambos, apenas dos segundos de verse a los ojos con el bosque de por medio, fuera su último recuerdo antes de…

¿Morir? No, aquello era mucho peor. El arma cayó al suelo igual que Bucky, o lo que quedaba de él. Sus piernas ya no existían y cuando su torso golpeó el suelo todo lo que solía ser James B. Barnes se había convertido en una nube de polvo, una explosión de partículas. Su existencia había sido borrada en apenas dos segundos. No había podido hacer nada.

Su mente estaba nublada, el dolor era tan grande que no podía procesarlo, demasiado impresionado para reaccionar de cualquier forma. Dió unos pasos torpes hacia el lugar en que Bucky había estado parado apenas unos segundos antes. Casi esperaba que sí llegaba ahí la ilusión terminaría y estaría de vuelta a sus brazos. Pero no había ni la menor indicación de que un instante antes alguien había estado parado en ese mismo lugar.

Sus piernas se vencieron antes de que él pudiera hacer algo por mantenerse de pie, por dignidad al menos.

Volteó a mirar a Thor. Quizás por confusión. Pero sobre todo como confirmación. Eso acababa de pasar. Los ojos del rubio mostraban la misma perplejidad. La misma y definitiva certeza de que si bien aquello era irreal ambos habían sido testigos de lo mismo.

Bajó la mirada al suelo. Eso era todo. Todo lo que quedaba de un hombre adultos apenas unos segundos antes. Estiró la mano para tocar la tierra, estaba fría, húmeda. ¿Y Bucky? Bucky no estaba.

No podía pensar en las millones de criaturas que estaban desapareciendo en ese momento, en las familias divididas, en los amigos perdidos o en el dolor de otros. En ese momento imaginó que volver a una cabaña vacía sería lo peor de todo. Y su última pregunta coherente, lo último que se dió permiso de pensar antes de entrar en un modo automático, que su mente sin duda inducía para protegerlo de presenciar la muerte a su alrededor, era si aquél chasquido se habría llevado también el aroma de su amado de las sábanas de su cama, dejándole sin nada más que el más espantoso recuerdo de su voz llamado su nombre.


End file.
